


劫

by a_fish_without_water555



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fish_without_water555/pseuds/a_fish_without_water555





	劫

已是被囚的第七天。

暗室不辨日月，唯有石壁落下的水滴可供王耀分辨时间。白玉砌成的一方浴池被魔界的主人改作水牢，岩浆熔成的温泉换成彻骨的寒水，恰好克制凤凰的火灵。一对钉入肩胛的金链早已融入骨血，他控制不住体内的灵息外泄，双唇发白，只那一双琥珀暗金的眼睛，依旧如九天之上引项浴火的凤凰，灼灼光华，未有半刻失去清明。

一袭白衣俱是血痕，泡在齐腰深的水池里，衣带飘散，几乎遮不住前胸和双腿的情欲痕迹。周身金链缠覆，背后羽翼又生生被废，王耀试遍脱身的法子，只换来手腕脚踝又多几道伤痕，铭刻魔王咒印的枷锁却越收越紧。

仙魔两界争斗千年，他一时大意落入宿敌手中，以为魔王会把他杀之而后快，想不到遭遇一番荒唐情事。王耀自然不会顺从，两人之前在战场争斗还有几分棋逢对手、惺惺相惜的敬意，斗到床上只能彻底撕破脸皮。他生生从阿尔弗雷德肩头咬下一块血肉，生吞入腹，魔王便冷笑着扯掉他一双翅膀，之后把他扔在这里再不曾过问。

被关在黑暗里的时间久了，其他的感官反倒更加敏感。王耀抬起头，盯着虚空中的一处。

“是谁？”

话音落地，眼前黑雾聚化出一道人影。

“好久不见。”来人掌中亮起一盏幽绿色的长明灯，看来不介意暴露身份，“啧啧，想不到最嚣张不过的你，有一天也会变得这么狼狈。”

“亚瑟·柯克兰？”

“不错，你还记得我。”

被叫做亚瑟的男人脱下巫师的斗篷，露出的一头金发在昏暗的光线下并不亮眼，凌乱的额发下，他的左眼戴着黑色的眼罩，未被遮挡的右眼里赫然是野兽才有的竖瞳，从中渗出阴森的、侵略性的莹绿。被他如审视猎物一般打量，王耀不由皱眉，嘴边却挂着冷笑。

“我说是谁这么无聊，原来是你这条小四脚蛇。唉，怪我当年心软只砍掉你半只角，如果再补上一剑，今天你就不必这么麻烦，千里迢迢跑来看我的笑话了吧。”

听他提起旧事，亚瑟收起原先的笑意，脸色黑得难看。千年前他还是一条在人间为祸的小恶龙，烧掉几个人类的村子还没来得及得意，便被路过的王耀一剑砍下一截龙角。逼不得已化为原形，又被王耀揪着尾巴好生说教了一通。灰溜溜地逃回冥界后，他摸着自己的一截断角，日夜只想着增长实力，早晚从王耀身上讨回这笔账来。

“怎么你到现在还能话多。管我叫四脚蛇，也不看看自己这幅落汤鸡的样子。”

落汤鸡？王耀听到这比喻非但不气恼，反而笑出声来，“哈哈，我竟然不知道你原来这么有趣。”

亚瑟扬起手，池中寒水便从中分出一条通道。他得以毫无阻碍来到王耀面前，扫了眼那人身上破损的衣物，脸上看不出什么表情。

“哪里称得上有趣。冥界事多得很，我可学不来仙尊的洒脱快活，阿尔弗雷德不是你的死敌么，你们怎么就能滚到床上去？”

“失敬失敬，我年纪大了记性不好，忘了阁下现在是冥界之主。魔王陛下和我没什么交情，我看和阁下才关系匪浅，勾肩搭背，杀人放火，你们搅得到处都不得太平，这趟浑水可千万别扯我进去。”

“这世上本来就没有太平。你难道是在不甘心，怪我帮他而不帮你？”

亚瑟突然扯住王耀脑后的长发，逼得他不得不抬头与自己对视。他扔下长明灯，腾出另一只手摩挲王耀的唇瓣，愣是掐出一点嫣红的血色。王耀不满他轻浮的动作却无法摆脱，只把眉头皱得更紧。眼前的男人早已不是当年那条莽撞无知的小黑龙，那张阴鸷的脸上寻不见一丝缝隙，他猜不透亚瑟的心思。

“阿尔弗雷德竟然没杀你，还把你偷偷藏在自己的寝宫里，让我差点都找不到……告诉我，你是使了什么手段勾引他？”

“搞错了吧，”王耀勾起嘴角，像是听到极好笑的事，“我倒愿意求个痛快，你应该去问他发什么神经！”

凤凰被称作不死鸟，比起被囚困魔界看不到希望，穿心一剑自然来得更痛快，无非改名换姓忘却前尘，从头活一世罢了。王耀五千年里孑然一身，没有牵绊更没有遗憾。

亚瑟愣了一愣，突然咬住他的耳垂，恶狠狠道：“你想都别想！”

怎么又突然生气，还和小时候一样爱咬人……王耀觉得好笑，不躲不闪任他咬个痛快。他还记得从前在西方大陆逮住的那条小黑龙本性不坏，化成人形的时候除了那对粗眉毛长得也算可爱，难怪自己一时心软，揪着他的尾巴不放，唯一一次动了收徒的念头。没料到被反咬一口，刚一松手这家伙就跑得没了影，被嫌弃的凤凰好生郁闷，他好歹是九天上排在首位的仙尊，想拜他为师的人从紫微垣到人间界能排两个来回，一条小四脚蛇竟然不领情！

再见到亚瑟已是百年前。神仙斗法，凡人遭殃，斗来斗去的日子久了，地上没人信神也没人向恶魔祈祷，对各界来说都不是好事，不得不派出代表商讨对策。王耀就是在那时见到了魔界和冥界新任的君主，前者还是个小鬼脾气却大得很，后者怎么看都有点面熟……回忆起原来是小黑龙的时候，三界的会议已经不欢而散，他只来得及记住亚瑟·柯克兰这个名字。

亚瑟要是知道这一千年里被王耀骂了多少句四脚蛇，眼下的动作可能不仅是咬了。松开王耀的耳垂，唇舌下移到锁骨和肩膀，半是啃咬半是吮吸，除了露骨的色情，竟然有几分情人似的亲密。从前强大美丽的凤凰，是他一直想要打败的对手，眼下被剪掉翅膀关在笼子里的金丝雀，除了那张不肯饶人的嘴，满身伤痕的可怜样子让他提起的不是讨伐的兴趣，倒是有些心痒。

龙性本淫，从不会压抑自己的欲望，不论是征服还是情欲。亚瑟突然有些理解阿尔弗雷德的变卦，换成自己也会忍不住的吧，把天地间独一无二的凤凰藏起来，没人可以觊觎，世人瞩目的神灵只能被他亵渎，被锁在床上当他一个人的禁脔。光是想象就让他有种热血奔涌的错觉。

魔王留下的封印拦得住别人，在亚瑟面前还不足以构成阻碍。他扯掉王耀身上的一条条金链，握在手里震碎成齑粉，只剩下穿透肩胛骨的链条，稍微一动竟然让一直隐忍不出声的王耀发出一声低沉的呻吟，强行取出也许会伤到性命。

“知道为什么我要和阿尔弗雷德合作么？”

“哈……反正不会是什么好理由。”

王耀出了一身冷汗，不愿在他面前示弱，撑到现在已是强弩之末。失去锁链的支撑，双腿虚软根本站立不住，此时任亚瑟搂在怀里，细细发着抖，像是堕入冰窖一般。凤凰的灵源为火，恶龙的身上却裹着冥河万年不化的冰冷，二者天生相克，本不该靠得太近。

“你觉得自己也不算是个好理由？”亚瑟收紧双臂，低声笑道，“我和他约定，冥界的尸魂阴兵随他调派，只要把你生擒交给我。”

“能抵得上千军万马，我应该为此深感荣幸么。”王耀挑眉轻笑，满脸写着不屑。

“可他竟敢擅自毁约，说什么上次一战后你就失踪了，”亚瑟没理会王耀，自顾自地继续说着，“我当然不信，在这魔界挖地三尺，好歹找到了这里。我们这笔烂账算清之前，你哪儿都别想去，更不要想一死了之！”

“……你的龙角让我拿去泡了药酒，怕是现在找回来，多半也安不上了。”王耀一时失笑，外界传闻冥界之主冷漠无情，什么都不放在心上，谁会想到真相是这人只有芝麻大点的心眼，半截龙角能让他记恨到现在。

“你竟然拿去泡酒！”

“要不你看看我身上还剩下什么，也弄去泡酒了罢。”王耀盯着亚瑟眼瞳中透出的森森浓绿，那副要吃人的模样还算有几分冥界之主的威严，“阁下想怎么算账，请自便。”

亚瑟半晌没有回应。王耀等得不耐烦，闭眼在他怀里蹭了蹭，给自己找了个舒服点的姿势，“如果现在不算，我要先休息一会……”

说着他脑袋一沉枕在亚瑟肩上，竟像是真地要睡了。

“你！”

世上哪能找到第二只这么厚颜无耻的凤凰！

亚瑟当然不肯轻易放过他，一把将他推倒在地。被分开的一池寒水复又聚拢，倒灌入口鼻，呛得王耀挣扎起身，身后的金链被牵引得哗哗作响。

“咳咳……你想了半天，原来只想到淹死我……”

“你要是真这么容易死了，王耀，那就根本不配让我多看一眼，”亚瑟扯住王耀的手腕，把他按倒在身后的石壁上，“我自然要讨回来这笔账，但是看你身上也不剩下什么……不如，你求我吧。”

“求你什么……”

“你现在还有其他的用处么？”亚瑟嗤笑一声，把膝盖顶入他的两条腿间，“当然是求我上你，如果能让我满意，说不定会带你离开这鬼地方。”

“我……我求你……”王耀脸色难看，才说几个字就把下唇咬出了血，雪白的耳根和面颊浮上一片红云。亚瑟难得见到他害羞，认真地低下头，鼻尖几乎贴上他的额头，等待下文的时候似乎心跳也在加速。

“……我求你从哪来滚哪去，别在我面前碍眼！”

原来不是害羞，而是生气。瞪着他的那双琥珀色眼睛像要喷出火来，王耀的恼怒不足以让他动摇，即便是杀意他也不放在眼里，可他好像还看到了……失望？

一团浊气淤积在亚瑟的胸口，他没有精力去做过多的思考。第一眼看到王耀身上凝结的血块和精液，淤青发紫的吻痕和指印，他的脑子里已经什么都不剩下。如果不在那具身体上刻下自己的烙印，他费劲心思找到这里，看起来就像个愚不可及的笑话。

王耀身上只穿着一件被俘时的月白色外袍，丝质的衣料被寒水浸透，浮出肉色和若隐若现的身体曲线，既不能阻挡视线，更无法拦住一只不怀好意的手。锢住细窄的腰身，亚瑟狠掐了一把他的臀肉，柔软细腻的皮肤触感不错，可王耀闭紧双眼一声不吭的态度让他并不满意。于是下一秒，修长的手指分开双股，直接捅入毫无准备的后穴，肆意搅动。先前被撕裂的内壁上伤口再次崩开，逼的王耀不得不作出反应。

“啊……住手……我叫你住手！”王耀五指曲张，尖利的指甲在亚瑟的后背上留下一道道抓痕，即便伤口流出青色的龙血，亚瑟依然把这当作不痛不痒的情趣。火热的内壁正紧紧包裹住入侵的指节，魔王先前留下的体液被蛮力抠挖，挤压发出淫靡的水声，溢出红肿软媚的穴口。

“里面都被肏烂了，还装什么矜持。”

黑龙并不高兴。如果不是因为阿尔弗雷德没有清理干净他的东西，此刻在王耀体内的凶器早就不是这两根手指。


End file.
